


Fade Into You

by partyclowns



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/pseuds/partyclowns
Summary: cheesy, very short, but it has been awhile since i watched the show <3please enjoy the boyfriends....
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt
Kudos: 19





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy, very short, but it has been awhile since i watched the show <3
> 
> please enjoy the boyfriends....

Hawkeye couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat which could probably even drown out even the sounds of the war going on around him. Another nightmare, only this time it wasn’t as frightening as the last. His tent-mates were still fast asleep, and for the first (and last) time in his life he admitted he was jealous of Charles. _Damn him, and damn his sleep!_

He didn’t go back to sleep. He could see the sun starting to poke out in the sky and decided it wasn’t worth it. Instead he made his way to the mess tent and got a cup of coffee (if you could even call it that). It was quiet, though, peaceful. He could only hear the sounds of nature around him, not a peep from the war or any of the fellow 4077 residents badgering him. 

The silence lasted only until sunrise and Igor could be heard preparing breakfast. “Why do you start so early? It can’t be hard making that slop.”

“I’ll have you know it’s hard being the cook ‘round here, Captain! I spend hours on this _slop_.” Igor retorted, his nose held high. But no matter how much they bickered Hawkeye did really appreciate the efforts. He was a kid just doing what he could with what he was given. He just wished they had a more experienced cook is all.

B.J. came in next much to his surprise. Usually he refused to get out of bed until dragged, but then again so did Hawkeye, and obviously that was not the case this morning. “Hawk, what are you doing up so early?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“Well, I asked first,” he sat down across from him, his hands folded. “Was it another nightmare?”

“You guessed it. Your turn.”

“Something felt off and I woke up, you were gone, that’s all. We’ve spent too much damn time together.” 

“It’s better than me waking up yelling again, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is, but that does not mean I am still not worried.”

“Worried about what, Beej? We’ve gone through this before.”

“This time you won’t tell me what the nightmares are about, you won’t even let the Colonel call Sidney for help.”

Hawkeye hadn’t even begun to pick apart his own nightmares. He definitely did not need, or want, a psychiatrist analyzing them. Especially not when they were all about his best friend, his male best friend who worked with him and shared a tent with him and—none of that mattered to his brain. He was suffering from nightmares about losing him to Peg, to the war, to whatever awful thing his brain could muster up. 

How funny is it that he was afraid of losing him to the one who had him first, or to the very thing that brought them together in the first place? He couldn’t stifle back a chuckle at his own stupidity, and that earned him a serious look from B.J. He was genuinely concerned, so much so Hawkeye almost felt guilty for being unable to talk about it. But he feared the result; he feared he would really lose him.

“You are making yourself sick not sleeping, have you looked at yourself?”

“I don’t need to, I already hear how awful I look from everyone else.”

“Come back to the Swamp and sleep. I’ll drag you there myself and sleep next to you if I have to.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Hawkeye laughed, though he deep down wanted it to happen. Just being asleep next to him would bring him great comfort.

As he promised B.J. grabbed Hawkeye by the ark and dragged him back to the tent. The latter of the two reluctantly climbed into his cot and B.J. lay right next to him, on his side facing his best friend. “Close your eyes, I’m right here, Hawk.”

Hawkeye shut his eyes and after a few moments he swore he could feel his face being caressed. A few more moments passed and they were close together, and Hawk was finally tired again. The pure comfort of being next to Hunnicutt was enough for him to let his guard down, but it could also have to do with the fact that he was being held now. B.J. had him in his arms, stroking his hair as he whispered promises of a better life soon to come. And for once, he believed them. 

“I love you, Beej,” he whispered, unafraid now, but his heart was racing again.

“I love you, Hawk,” the mustached man leaned his head forward and their lips were connected for the first time. 

“Please don’t go.” Hawkeye had tears in his eyes at this point, though he could barely hold them open.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he was reassured and kissed again and again. “There is nothing that could take me away from you. You hear me? Nothing.”

“Nothing,” he repeated and let his head fall down, burying his face into the other man’s shirt. 

Hawkeye fell asleep, fading into another dream. A dream, not a nightmare. A dream of warmth, of love, of comfort. No more fear., and more abandonment, at least not for the hours they let him sleep. Not for the time he would get to spend with B.J. 


End file.
